


Study Date

by RyomaSimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Daiya is just mentioned, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, KYODAI, Leon is just mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Opposites Attract, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, What Have I Done, danganronpa - Freeform, ishimondo - Freeform, ishimondo smut, long intro, mondo has his nips pierced lmao, they basically call each other bro during sex they're so weird, what else do i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyomaSimp/pseuds/RyomaSimp
Summary: Mondo and Taka were never alike, and won't completely ever be. But their friendship has become strong after months of fighting. Taka comes over for one of their usual studying and hangout sessions, and oh god.. Mondo's got a classic case of gay panic.(Slow burn angst to fluff to smut, somehow in about 5,000 words, cheesy enemies to lovers, porn with feelings)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I've been writing smut for awhile but this is the first one I'm publishing, so please give me some feedback lol. I hope you enjoy this and, uh.... yeah. 
> 
> Quick summary:  
> Mondo, waiting for Taka to visit, recaps their past relationships: Enemies, finally going neutral, accepting help, becoming friends, and now hanging out everyday. Mondo's got some serious feelings for Taka- And his dick decides to make that clear during a study session, leading to awkward romantic confessions and rushed, heated smut.
> 
> just in case you don't know, Kyodai is japanese for bro.

Mondo Owada fiddled with the buttons on his coat as he waited for the doorbell to ring. His hands, big, rough and calloused from years of hard labor, traced the intricate gold stitching on his sleeves. Mondo wore the coat proudly, despite being inside his own warm home. 

He took his hands from his clothing and began to fidget, drumming his fingers on his desk, fiddling with a pen, and absentmindedly tugging his curly, caramel hair. 

"Fuck, Taka," Mondo mumbled aloud to himself, "Where are ya?" 

The gang leader looked at the clock. It was 5:21. That meant Taka would be here in less than 9 minutes- the prefect was never, ever late. Mondo decided to make the minutes useful. He stood, groaning, stretching his arms above his head. Walking across the apartment, Mondo went into his bathroom. 

He was a mess. His hair was scraggly and greasy, the curls sticking to his sweaty face. his violet eyes were framed by exhausted bags of the same color. There were sweat stains in the underarms of his rumpled shirt. 

Normally, Mondo didn't care about his appearance inside his own home, or even in front of Taka. When he went out, he puffed his hair up into a pompadour and put on a bit of eyeliner, and that was all. But recently, he was becoming more aware of his body, more conscious about the care he never bothered to give himself. 

Especially around that damn prefect. 

>>>>>>>>>>

God, Mondo had hated him for the longest time. His stupid white suit, an honorable badge hanging on the chest, he wore the damn thing every day. Actually... he probably owned multiple pairs of the same suit, which was almost worse. His awful haircut, the short black spikes sticking up wildly. 

Every day, fucking "Stop! Do not run in the hallway!"

or, "That is an unnecessary use of profane language!" 

"Must you seriously forget your textbook every day? Hurry back and get it. But do not run!"

God, he was so annoying. Mondo constantly pissed him off on purpose. The Ultimate Moral Compass and the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader were simply not fit to get along. 

They would bicker and fight, pushing each other around, growling insults daily. One day in the library, Mondo gave Kiyotaka a particularly rough shove into a bookshelf, with a cry of, "I fucking hate you!" A thick volume of some encyclopedia had tumbled out and onto his face, bright pink blood gushed out of his nose and smattered onto his shirt. Mondo chuckled, looking down as Kiyotaka was forced to wipe his hands onto his clean white pants. A guttural, choked noise bubbled up form the smaller boy's throat.

Mondo didn't expect him to cry!

A quiet sob made Taka's shoulders tremble, and he looked up at Mondo, blood and tears mixing on his chin. Shining red eyes squinted up, his bushy eyebrows downturned in humiliation. 

"You've got some balls thinking you can get aw-way with push-shing around a p-p-prefect... a- a..." The words were lost in a sniffle. Taka stood, wiping more blood from his lips. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He opened his mouth, closed it again. Choosing his words carefully. "I do not wish to fight with you anymore. I just w-want the best for you. A delinquent like yourself is n-never going to make it in the big world. I want you to follow the rules and be s-safe, because all my classmates me-mean the world to me. I d-don't hate you. But I see you feel the opposite." 

Mondo's brain began to turn. What? 

Kiyotaka stepped closer to him. He raised his hand, and jabbed a finger into Mondo's chest. 

"I'm done fighting with you. I've never been more disappointed in someone I just want to help. Goodbye, Owada-kun."

Owada-kun... They had never addressed each other with honorifics, simply shouting each other's surnames, yelling 'jackass!' to 'heathen!,' 'shithead!' to 'delinquent!' Why... why Owada-kun?

Mondo watched the prefect walk out of the library. The door shut quietly. 

Violent sobs echoed down the hallway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few weeks of no fighting later, Mondo was jogging through the cafeteria when he saw Taka glaring at him. The prefect's lip twitched like he was trying to hold back words. 

"No running, please!" Shit- 

Mondo made his way up to him. 

"I thought we were done fightin', prick."

"I was just sayi-"

"What, fuckin' goody-goody two shoes? What are you just sayin'?"

"Cease this! You lack self control, you know?"

"I lack self control?? Huh?!"

"Indeed you do! You solve every problem with your fists!"

"And you never stop fuckin' yelling all the time! You really wanna keep shootin' that mouth of yours?"

"Maybe if your brain was as big as your ego, you would try to follow the rules!"

"Fuckin' rules this, rules that! You've got some big balls, ya know?!" Mondo turned around to leave, done with the back and forth. He slammed through the doors of the cafeteria and disappeared.

>>>>>>>

That night, was the night his brother Daiya challenged him to a motorcycle race.

That was the night Mondo got cocky, and passed his brother up in the left lane, only to meet the bright glare of a semi truck's headlights. 

That was the night Daiya sacrificed his life for his little brother, veering into his path, sending the younger boy flying to the pavement as the truck's horn wailed, the truck slamming into his bike and crumpling him. 

Mondo held him, trembling and gasping as his older brother sputtered blood and died in his arms.

>>>>>>>>

Mondo wasn't the same. 

He was a killer. He killed his brother. 

He winced as Leon's tattoo gun emblazoned his brother's name into his chest, over his heart. 

He scowled and snapped at anyone that tried to console him.

He cried quietly into the night as he began to fail his classes, lash out more. He missed his big bro.

Kiyotaka even noticed how Mondo had stopped pestering him again. The delinquent was now just sad, and numb. 

Taka walked into the bathroom to wash his hands after lunch like a moral student, when he was taken by surprise to see a humiliated Mondo sitting on the bathroom floor. 

"Owada-kun?"

"Go 'way." Mondo was deflated, the fight gone from him, not attempting to scare the prefect.

"No." Kiyotaka crouched in front of the biker. "You need help." 

Mondo's eye twitched. "Leave me alone before i wring yer fuckin' neck!" 

"You're in too great of a state of distress to be talking like that, kyodai."

Mondo looked up, trying to hide the surprise on his face. "Did you just-?"

"A-ah! I did not mean to call you that- My... my apologies."

Mondo's lips parted, but he couldn't think of what to say, so he pressed them into a thin line. 

"Owada-kun, you need help. You're not in a good place. I don't want to tell you what to do, but i want to assist you." 

The biker boy looked at his lap. He felt so stupid and helpless. Accepting a peace offering from his enemy. 

"W... What wouldya do? T-to help me?"

"I'll help you study. And you can talk to me about your feelings any time you want."

"I- Yeah... that sounds... that sounds alright."

>>>>>>>>>

It had been four months since that day. 

Mondo and Kiyotaka had moved from honorifics to a first-name basis. 

They went from weekly study meets and makeshift therapy sessions to bi-weekly, then starting to hang out often, texting daily. They had grown formal and comfortable with each other, finding trust in their bond. 

Mondo would study with him, fumbling to read big words, struggling to finish an equation, but Taka stood behind his shoulder, coaching him. He'd help break apart a big word to define it, teaching him a bit of latin to make things like this easier. Mondo never excelled in math, so Taka was helping him brush up on high school algebra to better his understanding of their college courses. He stood behind him, hand on one shoulder, his light breath soft and warm on Mondo's neck- wait, no, it wasn't... it wasn't gay or anything though.

They would hang out as friends now, too. These were the days Mondo would be the one teaching Taka. He would show him video games, demonstrate to him how a motorcycle engine worked, even taught him about social practices- it turned out, Taka didn't have the best family. So when Taka's head was busy being filled with book smarts and clever words, it wasn't being educated on street smarts, social cues, other things like that. Mondo would hold Taka's wrists as he helped him memorize all the buttons on a standard video game controller, his violet eyes making contact with the scarlet ones, so that Taka would memorize the buttons by feel. It wasn't... It wasn't the gay kind of eye contact of course! 

...

Yes it was. For a couple months now, Mondo had it, and he had it bad. The big, muscular, pompadour-wearing biker boy had the hots for the twinkish hall monitor. His face was so cute, the gap in his teeth and his flushed cheeks and- and- ah. He was so sweet, and even if he was a little confused or naïve, he was hot nonetheless. Mondo hated to admit he would spend several long moments looking fondly at Taka's ass as well, the way his uniform hugged it was... wow. 

But yes, he had been pining for the boy since they began to open up. His sweet smile and pronounced laugh, his genuine care, it was all so much. God damn, Mondo had it bad. He just wanted to hold his small body, caress his face, kiss those soft lips- and, maybe some less sweet things... 

>>>>>>>>>

Today was another one of those days where Taka was coming over to hang out. Mondo had been lost in thought for several minutes, the clock now read 5:27. He only had about three minutes to fix himself up!

Mondo shrugged off his coat, hanging it up. He pulled his T-shirt off too, his long, muscular arms flexing as he stretched again. Tattoos and scars littered his muscular torso and biceps, but he was looking at the little blue tattoo of his brother's name at this moment. Daiya... 

He touched the word, and could feel his heart beat against his hand. "Give me confidence, Daiya." Mondo prayed quietly. He sighed, before looking through a cabinet for a fresh top.

He pulled on a white wife-beater, the tight fabric showing off the contours in his muscles as well as his pierced nipples. Mondo was mostly grateful that the top he chose had no sleeves, thus no need to worry about sweating through them. 

He shook his head roughly, letting his caramel curls slump down behind him. He pulled the long pieces of his hair up into a loose bun, leaving the chocolate undercut to show beneath. 

He splashed some cool water on his face, and leaned close to the mirror. He picked up his eyeliner pen and gently defined the outer corners of his eyes, mouth scrunched in concentration. 

Satisfied with his touch-ups, Mondo went to the closet to grab a pair of boxers, since he was just in some sweatpants. 

"Mondo! I'm here!" 

Taka's muffled voice sounded from outside the apartment, and the chime of the doorbell played. Mondo decided the boxers could wait as he rushed to the door to greet his friend. 

"Hello, Kyodai!"

"Oh, hello Taka!" Mondo smiled. 

(right here, i accidentally deleted a huge chunk of progress and i'm super frustrated right now so i'm sorry if it seems rushed for a few seconds. I literally deleted twenty minutes of work!)

Mondo was standing with his mouth slightly agape, his brain going crazy seeing Taka standing there wearing something that wasn't his uniform- a blue T-shirt hung from his lean frame, still taught enough to showcase his light abs and toned arms, though. Grey sweatpants, too... Did Kiyotaka even know what grey sweatpants could do to somebody?? 

Mondo stepped back to let Taka inside, who knelt down to untie his shoes and neatly set them beside the door. He stood again and smiled at the biker.

"Finally, Taka! I got you out of that dumb uniform, heh." 

Taka smiled, looking at Mondo. His eyes kind of froze at his chest.

"Mondo, you have your...?" Taka stared disapprovingly at the outlines of the piercings showing through the tank top. 

"Yeah, and what's the problem?" Mondo laughed it off. 

"They're obscene! Why- why did you do that?"

Mondo shook his head. "Forget it Taka, it's not like it's your problem."

"Right. Sorry."

Akwakard silence enveloped them for a moment. Mondo swallowed thickly.

"So, kyodai, you ready to get started with the studying?"

"Whoa, what? I thought you were coming over to hang out!" 

"Mondo, did you forget you have a pre-cal test on Monday? We need to get your brain nice and full for the weekend!"

Mondo looked down and scuffed the hardwood with a socked foot. His face heated. He wasn't going to lie, he had definitely forgotten.

"Fine... Study for an hour, and then GTA for the rest of the night."

"Oh, heavens no! Grand Theft Auto is a dangerous game that encourages being a criminal! That's a horrible game for your brain. Pick something else, please!"

Mondo rolled his eyes but couldn't help letting a little smile slip at the dorky boy. 

"Okay. Dark Souls."

Taka pulled a sour face. "That's only a little more appropriate, but i guess."

Mondo smiled bigger. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"No! Don't treat studying like a chore, treat it like a hobby!"

Taka plopped his book bag down on Mondo's small kitchen table, sitting down and unzipping the red bag. He pulled out a college pre-cal book and opened it, taking some papers from the pages and spreading them across the table. Mondo sat across from him, taking the papers, and reaching for a pencil in a cup nearby. 

"Okay, ready Kyodai? Remember, this is exactly like what we learned Tuesday. You can use your calculator, and i would like you to complete 1-10, and... number 14 as well!"

Mondo groaned, rolling his head back, before tiredly complying. 

(okay, this is about where i deleted my progress-)

Watching out of the corner of his eye, he watched Taka slide a pair of reading glasses up his rounded nose, taking a novel out of the bag, and beginning to read to himself. Distracted from his work, Mondo's drawn in to the prefect's presence. His lips move a little as he reads, his head tilts- he's so cute. Mondo shook his head, paying attention to his work again to get it done with. 

Taka shifted positions in his chair, crossing his legs. He slowly swung his top leg back and forth absentmindedly, only stopping when he accidentally gave Mondo a small kick in the shin. 

"Sorry, Kyodai..."

"'s all good!"

Mondo's brain was everywhere but the work. He watched Taka take a pen from the cup and jot some notes on a paper he laid by his book. He then uses the pen to push up his glasses, and... oh god, he puts the tip between his teeth and quietly holds it there. Mondo quickly banishes any dirty thoughts from his mind, but it's all in vain as Taka goes to write some more, this time bringing the pen between his lips and thoughtfully sucking in his cheeks. 

Shit, Mondo was starting to spring a hard-on. 

Quick, think of something. Kittens. dirty socks. Principal Kirigiri. Math. 

Mondo is further helpless to his attempts to stop the blood flowing to his dick as Taka lets out a soft groan, stretching his arms up in the air. His shirt rides up a little, his abs flexing and a soft black happy trail leads into his waistband. Taka makes another tired groan again. Fuck fuck fuck... this sure isn't good. 

As Taka drops his arms back to the table, he hits the pen cup and spills it onto the floor. His brows raise in concern and he sputters apologies as he gets down under the table to retrieve the spilled contents. 

Shit shit shit- Mondo tucks his arms into his lap and puts his knees together to hide the tent in his pants as Taka goes out of his sight. Once the boy is beneath the table, Mondo tips his head back and sighs. This is awful. He exhales deeply, grunting as quietly as he can as he feels himself twitch. 

Soon, Taka emerges from under the table with a bright smile and a handful of pens. "Hello again Kyodai!" he jokes. "Kyodai? Are you okay?"

Mondo snaps his head back down. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I think I'm done with this, you can look at it. I need to go for a second." Taka cocks his head in curiosity as Mondo stands and leaves the room all too quickly.

Mondo busts into bedroom and sits down on the edge of his bed. He can't just finish right here, the table is right outside the door and it would take too long. He realizes he can't use the excuse of the bathroom since that door was on the other side of the apartment- shit, stupid Mondo. He curses lightly as he guiltily brings a hand down to palm himself through his sweats. 

"ah... fuck-"

No. This isn't going to work. 

Trying his hardest, Mondo finally resists the temptation and decides to ride it out. Flushing dirty thoughts of Taka from his head, he opens the door to his room and-

"Ah! Kyodai, what'cha doin' here?"

Taka looked at him with an innocent sparkle in his eyes. "I was worried about you! You looked like you were sick, Mondo! Are you okay?"

Mondo carefully weighed his options. What answer could satisfy both Taka and his dick? I need more time alone? You should get going now? I have a huge thing for you and I'm hard right now?

Mondo frowns. He thinks... maybe this might be his chance. But then again, his dick is the one thinking right now.

"Sorry, Taka. I've been a little distracted. I've just had my mind in other places."

"That's perfectly reasonable, my friend! I know things have been rough lately, especially with your brother and-"

"No, Taka. It's not about Dai- my brother."

The prefect looks confused.

"Um, it's actually about you."

Taka took a step back. "Oh God, I'm sorry Mondo! Have I been too much?! I'm being too forceful!"

Mondo shook his head. He swallowed a groan as his dick twitched and he awkwardly crossed his legs against the doorway. Luckily, Taka was one for eye contact when talking. "Let me finish. Taka, ever since you've been helping me out, I can't help but think about how... I feel...."

Taka still wasn't catching on. "Am I missing something?"

God. Why couldn't he just catch this one thing if he's so damn smart?!

"Taka, I really like *hanging out* with you, because... I really like *you."* Mondo looked down. 

Taka smiled. "Of course, that's nothing to feel bad about! Friendship is very impo-"

Mondo reached out and took a hold of Ishimaru's collar. 

"I want more than this between us, Taka." He mumbled softly. He felt the boy's breath hitch. 

"K-kyodai?" Taka's eyes were pure and naïve as he gazed up at Mondo. "You mean you... have.. romantic feelings toward me?"

Mondo looked down, his dick still threatening to mess this all up. "Yes, Taka. I guess I'm kinda... asking how you feel now.." 

Taka's expression fell away and was quickly replaced with a bright, gap-toothed smile. "Mondo, I never thought it would be like this! I mean, I've thought about it before, but I never assumed you... I... I think the idea of being with you sounds great! 

Mondo's head was fuzzy with delight as he took another step towards Taka, bringing their faces close. "C-can I kiss you?" He breathes nervously. 

"Y-yes-" Taka whispers back, closing the distance between them.

Mondo's heart is racing so fast he can hear it, electricity tingles through him as he keeps his lips locked modestly with Taka's. Gently, he tilts his head to the side to continue. 

Taka pulls away, surprised. 

"Sorry, too much?" Mondo whispers. 

"N-no, I just didn't expect it!" 

Taka looks at Mondo fondly, before smiling again and wrapping his arms around him for a hug. 

"Wait, Taka, don't-!"

Mondo's warning comes too late as Taka buries himself in the biker's chest, his hug pressing their bodies together. Both of the boys gasp slightly as Taka's thigh presses firmly against Mondo's hard-on. Mondo involuntarily lets out a whine as his touch-starved body tries to move towards him again, but his brain wills himself back. Taka stands motionless and surprised, his entire face bright red.

"Mondo.. you're-"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Flustered, Mondo backs away further, now fully in his room. "This is probably awful for you, I'm-"

Taka shook his head, bringing himself back over to Mondo. "D-do you want me to.. help you?" He hesitates, his brain trying so hard to squeeze out the words. Mondo looks up from the ground, the shame on his face shifting to surprise. He expected something like, "Kyodai, how indecent! You filthy pervert!"

But instead... Taka wanted this? 

Mondo sucked in a sharp breath. "Y-yes.. That would be nice, but only if you want to." Taka puts his hands on Mondo's chest. He nods quietly, looking up at Mondo. 

They kiss again, Mondo putting his arms around Taka's waist and pulling him to the bed, laying back with the boy on top of him. 

"Mmh.. Mondo.." Taka murmurs into his lips, and the biker can feel the prefect begin to get hard.

Mondo breaks the kiss to pull his wife-beater off and toss it to the floor, Taka copies and does the same. He looks curiously at Mondo's chest, examining the scars and tattoos with utmost care. 

Gently reaching out, Taka places his hands on Mondo's chest and feels the scars, the muscly skin, and-

"Mondo, these are absolutely obscene." Taka fools with the piercings, turning one gently in his hand. Mondo bites back a moan, secretly hoping Taka would do it again. "S-stop teasing me-"

"Am I?" Taka questions, and Mondo doesn't know if he's genuinely being naïve or if he's a mouthy bottom. Nonetheless, Taka once again tugs lightly at the other piercing, and this time Mondo can't hold back. His head dips down and his hips buck upwards, grinding softly against Taka's bulge. They both shamelessly moan, and Taka looks like he's in heaven. Mondo smirks and repeats the move, sending Taka into a rather weak state. He leans down against Mondo's chest, giving Mondo plenty of access to his neck and shoulders for leaving a few dark hickeys. Taka calls out and gasps, becoming a mess quickly as Mondo bites into his soft skin.

"P-Please Mondo! I need more.. ah.." 

"This has gotta be yer first time, hasn't it?"

Taka nods feverishly, leaning back so they can see each other's faces. Mondo sits up again so he's sitting and Taka is standing between his legs. 

"Sit," Mondo says, motioning to the bed next to him. Taka obliges, and Mondo trades places, walking his hands back so he's atop Taka. He kisses down his chest, his hands feeling up his sides and back, tweaking his nipples, smiling into his skin as he gets whimpers of delight in response.

Mondo's lips graze the waistband of Taka's sweats, the tent pitched inches from him. "You want this, Ishi?" Taka nods.

"I wanna hear ya say it."

"Y-yes, i want this."

"Ishiiii.. Tell me what you want."

Taka swallowed down every ounce of the rule following, polite hall monitor pride Mondo had ever seen. 

"I-I want you to s-suck my cock, Mondo.." he stammered, very obviously nervous and embarrassed. 

Mondo felt a swell of pride at hearing the prefect say such a filthy thing. He readied himself and pulled back the waistband of the sweats, nervously eyeing the bulge straining at Taka's black boxers. Pulling the sweats down further, Mondo's finally able to tug at the waistband of the boxers. 

Hoooly shit.

"Oh, fuck, Ishi..." Mondo grins past the long, thick shaft and up to his lover, who is now up on his elbows to watch the show. Taka flushes red again and looks to the side. "No need to be nervous, Taka. Just relax, mmkay?"

"A-ah-!" Taka lets out a flustered moan as Mondo takes his cock in one hand, giving it a teasing lick across the head. A thought occurs to Mondo that Taka has probably never even pleasured himself, being so sensitive and awkward. 

Mondo puts his lips back to the head, circling his tongue over the slit, then giving a teasing lick from base to tip, tracing a vein with the tip of his tongue. 

"oh, god, Mondo!" Taka whines, embarrassed yet pleased.

Mondo kept going, finally stopping his warmup to take Taka's length in his mouth, taking his hand down to fondle his balls as he pushed down, deep throating until his nose is pushed into the apex of Taka's thighs. Taka makes a spluttering sound, moaning, his cock twitching. Mondo pulls himself off, beginning to slowly jerk Taka's length. Bringing his lips to the tip again, he lets a bead of spit roll down to his hand for lubrication. 

"Th-that's... unsanitaryaa-unff" Taka fails to finish his sentence as Mondo shuts him up with another deepthroat, pinching his thumb in a fist to stifle his gag. 

"Oh, shut up," comes out sounding more like "unf, fuh uh" As Mondo chastises Taka. The vibrations make Taka moan even more. "F-faster, please," he mumbles.

Mondo obliges, picking up the pace of his hand pumping at Taka, taking a breath before bringing his mouth around the tip, bobbing his head in rhythm with his hand. 

"a-ah, mondo, c-can i..."

"mm?"

"can i.." Taka brings his hand to Mondo's head, gripping his fingers into his loose hair. Mondo realizes what Ishimaru wants to do, and nods, to the best of his ability. Taka lets out a strong sigh, his lips parting and his eyes rolling back as he takes a tighter hold of Mondo's messy hair and starts to slowly fuck his face. 

Mondo keeps still and lets Ishimaru please himself at his own pace, trying not to gag as his huge length hits the back of his throat in a gradually speeding manner. 

After just a couple minutes, which isn't surprising given Ishimaru's circumstances, he begins to twitch and reach the end of his stamina. 

"a-ah! M-Mondo, will you l-let me.. ah.."

Mondo can't exactly speak right now, but he knows Taka wants to cum in his mouth and he's happy to let him. But before he can affirm his willingness-

"U-uhhnf, Kyodaaiii!"

Taka couldn't hold himself in any longer, crying out in ecstasy as he finishes, letting a load of cum out down Mondo's throat. He happily swallows it down, and continues to give him a few overstimulation licks, driving Taka into a dizzy high, hoping to make his orgasm last as long as he could. 

The noises Taka made were delightful, Mondo savoring every second of them. 

Finally, he leaned back onto his haunches, sighing. 

Taka looked down, biting his lip softly. Despite cumming already, he was still decently hard. 

"Was that okay?" Mondo sighed.

"Mondo, it was amazing! I... I want to return the favor but I don't exactly know how to.. how to do it like that-" 

The biker smiled, rising to kiss into the prefects chest, peppering kisses up, past the crop of dark hickeys, up his jaw and to his lips. 

"We could do something else..." he purred in Taka's ear. 

"This is gonna really hurt, isn't it?" Taka whispered. Mondo felt his dick twitch, not realizing how badly he truly wanted this.

"We don't hafta do this..."

Taka shook his head. "No, I want to!"

Mondo smirked, putting his arms under Taka and moving him to lay in the center of the bed. He felt his own, still rock-hard dick press against Taka again and he groaned in apprehension. 

"Do you... have.. a..." Taka made an embarrassed face. Laughing, Mondo nodded. Leaning to the bedside drawer, Mondo opened it and rummaged around, grabbing a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. 

"Here, I promise I'll go slow, okay?"

Taka began to steady his breaths as he watched Mondo squeeze some of the liquid onto his hand. He traced his fingers down Taka's stomach, teasing him, down to his enterance. The boy's brows knit together as he tried to relax. 

"o-oh! mondo, that's-!"

"you're doing such a good job," Mondo praised, slowly letting Taka adjust to the slow rhythm of one finger. Taka flushed and began to squirm, embarrassed but contented at the praise. Mondo smirked.

"mm, that's my Ishi," Mondo tested. Again, Taka tilted his head away and his breaths grew a bit more ragged, his yearning for more growing. 

Confirming the praise kink, Mondo added a second finger and then three, gently working Ishi's hole until the smaller boy was a shaking mess. Mondo showered him in praise and compliments as he finished prepping him, before slowly sliding out. 

"A-ah, i'm a little nervous, Kyodai. I wish i could do more for you..."

"This is fine. I like seein' your face get all flushed when I'm pleasing you." Taka bit his lip, his eyes trailing down Mondo's body. Mondo grinned, and quickly discarded his pants. Not wearing any boxers, he let out a soft grunt of pleasure as his cock finally sprung free, begging for touch after staying uncared for for so long. 

Mondo's breath shallowed as he rolled on the condom, having ripped the package open with his teeth moments before in a rather sexy manner. 

"Ready, Taka?"

The prefect nodded, raising his hips. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back.

"No, look at me. I want to see your face while i fuck you." Mondo ordered. Taka obliged, tilting his head back up.

Finally, Mondo lined himself up and started to push himself in. He moaned softly as he slowly buried his cock in Taka's tight ass, Taka also becoming a crying mess below him. Tears of pleasure dripped down his flushed cheeks as he took the ten thick inches of Mondo's shaft. 

"please.. hang on.." Panted Taka, gasping as he adjusted to the intrusion. There was a moment of stillness, and then:

"Y-you can move again." 

Mondo began to very slowly thrust, bringing his cock down as far as he could and then just almost pulling out, stretching Taka out.

He finally started to speed up, taking the thrusting faster, feeling the ribs of the condom and the pressure of Taka's tight hole create crazy sensations in his dick. He generously put a hand around Taka's still-hard shaft, stroking it in time with his quickening thrusts. He kissed up Taka's torso, and was back on his lips in seconds as he continued to fuck his new boyfriend (?). 

This round was a bit short lived after all the previous activities, so once he felt Taka begin to twitch and shake, still crying and moaning and screaming Mondo's name, he decided to let up on himself. 

"Mondo, a-ah! Please, Mondo, fuck me!" Kiyotaka cried. 

Mondo gasped, not entirely at the pleasure, but at the swear that fell from the prefect's lips. He had never heard him swear before, it was something he was repulsed by. His thrusts reached their fastest, deepest, most sensual points. Taka cried out below him, his face contorted into orgasmic pleasure- mouth slack, eyes rolled back. A newfound urge bubbled in his stomach and with a grunt of pleasure and pride at his ability to make the boy swear, Mondo let himself go, cumming shamelessly into the condom, his thrusts slowing again. He felt Taka twitch in his hand, and a gush of hot liquid on his chest. 

Taka groaned and sniffled and shook as Mondo pulled out, throwing away the condom and bringing his fingers to his chest, where he took some of Ishimaru's cum onto them. 

"Your mess, clean it up," he said to Taka, bringing his hand to his lips. Taka would normally be disgusted, but the orgasmic high was still cooling down and he took Mondo's fingers into his mouth with pride.

>>>>>>>

After a couple of minutes, Mondo had toweled off Taka and himself and they were settling down. Taka agreed there was no point in going home, and decided to stay the night. Mondo eagerly turned out the kitchen lights, coming to lay down next to Taka. Taka was now wearing just his boxers and one of Mondo's shirts, which was too big and kinda eating him alive. Mondo thought it was super cute. Mondo was just wearing some shorts. The pair cuddled up, spooning. Taka little spoon, Mondo big spoon, his muscular arms cradling Taka safely. 

"Sleep well, babe." Mondo mumbled. 

"Thank you so much for today's experience, Mondo."

"It's nothing."

A pause. 

"Hey Taka?"

"Yes Mondo?"

"You wanna be my official boyfriend?"

Taka held Mondo's arm tighter. 

"I would love that."

Mondo smiled, pressing a gentle and loving kiss to a previous hickey on Taka's shoulder. 

"Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Kyodai!"

Mondo shook his head... Kyodai...

>>>>>>>>>>> END! <<<<<<<<<<<

Was that okay? lol it felt like shit ahahah

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING YIKES.  
> reading that back made me cringe.  
> anyway, suggest some more ships or ishimondo ideas, i'm planning on writing a whole novel about these stupid dorks because i'm hyperfixated and love them to death.
> 
> if my cousin reads this i'm going to pass away.


End file.
